


should I keep it light

by duisarcus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: Teros cantryto be all gentlemanly and careful, but Cade knows what he wants, and he's gonna get it.
Relationships: Cade Rosier (OC)/Teros (OC)
Kudos: 7





	should I keep it light

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs and cleaned it up to post it LOL

Cade gasped and ground against Teros’s lap, his wings fluttering behind him as he rocked. “Teros,” he cooed breathlessly, “ah, there-” 

Teros chuckled and grabbed Cade’s waist, pulling him further into his lap. Cade was eager and energetic, writhing in Teros’s grip as he tried to grind against his dick through their clothing. 

“Come _on,_ Teros.” Cade whined, arching his back and making a small, breathy sound that went straight to Teros’s cock. “Don’t _tease.”_

“Patience, Cadence.” Teros murmured, tilting Cade's head up to kiss him. Cade whined against Teros's lips and nipped him lightly in rebuke for using his full name. 

"I don't wanna be patient." Cade emphasized his point with a roll of his hips. 

Teros laughed and loosened his grip obligingly, letting Cade arch against him and start grinding in earnest, moaning as their clothed erections slid against each other. 

“Better?” Teros leaned back to watch Cade’s wings flare out, catching the light from the window and glowing in the sun. He looked almost unbearably beautiful right now, pleasure-mussed and breathless as he took what he wanted from Teros. 

_"So_ much better." Cade gasped, fisting his hands in Teros's shirt. His thighs trembled as he rocked, body tight with arousal and pent up energy. 

Teros kissed Cade again, wet and messy and distracting as Cade sobbed against his mouth in pleasure. He was obviously about to come as he lost his rhythm and arched closer, the hard line of his cock pressing against Teros's stomach through their clothes. 

"You close, love?" Teros said softly, a bit breathless himself as he rested a hand on the curve of Cade's ass. 

_"Yes_ o-oh _god-"_ Cade whined and buried his face against Teros's chest as he shuddered, his wings vibrating and sending the shattered light dancing across Teros's vision. “C’mon, Teros, _please-”_

A stuttered sob of pleasure was the only warning Teros had before Cade was gasping his name and shaking in his lap, finally tipping over the edge. Teros groaned and let Cade ride out his orgasm, foregoing his own pleasure for a moment. Cade slumped against him for a moment to catch his breath, his wings finally laying flat against his back as he calmed. 

“You didn’t come.” Cade accused, making Teros laugh. 

“You’re too beautiful during orgasm to miss out on watching.” 

Cade’s rolled his eyes and ignored the flush he could feel no doubt turning his face red, sliding off of Teros’s lap to work the button on Teros’s pants open and bury his face against the bulge in his underwear. Teros ran his hands through Cade’s hair, tugging slightly when he licked him through the fabric, the mischievous look in his eyes visible for a brief moment when he glanced up. 

“Now who’s teasing?” Teros murmured, swallowing another groan when Cade laughed against his cock, the vibrations making Teros’s thighs tense on either side of him. 

“Turnabout’s fair play.” Cade sang, tugging the waistband of Teros’s underwear down just far enough to mouth at the underside of his cock. 

Teros grabbed the arms of the chair to steady himself, doing his best to keep from thrusting into Cade’s mouth as the he teased him, nuzzling the base of his cock sweetly and pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along the side. 

“You are a vicious tease, little lover.” Teros gasped, shifting a bit and tightening his grip on the chair. 

Cade grinned against his cock, letting Teros feel the way his lips curled before he took the head into his mouth without warning and sucked. Cade moved with the slight buck of Teros's hips, having expected the reaction, and opened his mouth wide to take as much of Teros as he could manage. 

Teros sucked in a deep breath, biting his tongue to ground himself when Cade moaned a little around his dick, obviously enjoying himself. 

Cade didn't give Teros much time to recover, digging his fingers into Teros's thighs and bobbing his head, wiggling closer as he laved the tip with his tongue and looked up at Teros with pleasure-drunk, half-lidded eyes. 

Teros gritted his teeth and ran an unsteady hand through Cade's hair, swallowing a growl when Cade rubbed his cheek against his cock. "Love you, Teros," Cade cooed before taking Teros in steadily, relaxing his throat and sliding down further on Teros's cock than someone his size had any right to. He swallowed once, twice, three times around Teros's cock before he broke, hips canting up a bit before he caught himself. Cade pulled off long enough to frown at Teros. 

"Don't do that." He scolded. 

"Don't do what?" Teros managed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Don't stop like that. C'mon, Teros, fuck my mouth _properly."_

Teros nearly bit through his tongue. _"Fuck."_ He swore, hips jumping when Cade slid back down on him, taking Teros into his throat and letting his jaw go slack. He looked up at Teros invitingly, whining a bit as best he could with a cock down his throat when Teros didn't immediately respond. 

Teros wound his fingers in Cade's hair, cradling his head as he carefully moved his hips a bit, making sure Cade was ready. Cade glared at him for being so cautious and swallowed again, throat tightening around Teros and pulling a throaty moan from him. Teros rolled his hips forward, no longer being as careful as he held Cade's head still, and Cade moaned around him, pleased, before slipped a hand down his pants. Teros lasted all of three seconds before fucking Cade’s mouth in earnest, his resolve to be gentle gone in the face of Cade’s clear pleasure. 

Cade’s entire body was jolting with Teros’s thrusts, his blissed out expression the only thing keeping Teros from stopping to ask if he was okay. Teros’s rhythm stuttered for a moment before he stilled, his fingers tightening convulsively on Cade’s jaw and head as he sucked in a deep breath. “Cade-” 

Cade swallowed around Teros one last time, gripping his thighs and pulling himself down further on Teros’s cock. Teros groaned and bucked his hips, holding Cade’s head down as he came. 

Cade pulled off when Teros was done and his grip relaxed, grinning and messy. “Good?” He asked hoarsely, his voice breaking slightly. Teros pulled Cade in for a kiss, stroking his hair fondly. 

“Perfect.” He murmured, pulling Cade up into his lap again. “You seem pleased with yourself.” 

Cade gave Teros the smuggest look he had ever seen and leaned forward to kiss him again. “I am _very_ pleased with myself,” Cade agreed. His voice was barely more than a whisper at this point, and Teros frowned. 

“I’m going to get you some water.” He said concernedly, lifting Cade as he stood and sighing when Cade simply clung to him instead of getting down. “Don’t talk too much, you’ll need to give your throat a rest.” He admonished, walking towards the kitchen with Cade still holding on. 

“Worth it.” Cade managed, still grinning like a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found [over on tumblr!!](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/), and I have more information in my ao3 profile if you're interested in checking that out <3


End file.
